xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiraiya
He is one of the Three Legendary Sannin of the Hidden Leaf Village. Training # Mediate and produce Shadow Clones. # Catch up to a Deliver Ninja. # Row up Stream to the Land of Fangs # You must improve your timing with the Shadow Clone Jutsu. # Genjutsu is something that works on your opponents five senses. To control the Chakra flowing through and linking their cranial nerves. It’s a Jutsu requiring a high level of intellect. If you’re caught in Genjutsu, you must try your best to stop your Chakra flow. While in Genjutsu the Chakra in your head is controlled by your opponent. If you use more power to disrupt your Chakra flow, you cancel the Genjutsu. If that doesn't work then someone must be touching your body and placing their Chakra into yours to disrupt the flow. # Mediate under a Waterfall with a Toad. # Carry a Boulder Vertical up a Mountain using the Tree Climbing Technique # Balance on a Log over a Spike Perfectly. # Water off A Frog's Back Training: We will become like true Frogs and Face the Elements and everything else, to learn how to endure anything without moving a Muscle. # Don't let your guard down no matter who your opponent is. Walk on Water Technique: You have to have already done the lesson of climbing trees without using your hands. This is a variation of that technique. In order to float on water, you must always expel the appropriate amount of Chakra into the water from your feet and you must make it match only to the amount necessary to make you float. This Chakra control is much more difficult than to simply continue to create the same amount of Chakra and is meant to be used for control training where you learn to create a set amount of Chakra needed to expel for the use of a Jutsu.First, you gather the chakra to your feet. Then as you continually expel a set amount of Chakra you match it to the weight of your body. Toad Summoning: '''You sign a contract in blood with various life forms and call them forth with Ninjutsu when needed. It’s one type of Space-Time Ninjutsu. It is a Teleportation Technique in which you sign a Contract in Blood with all kinds of living creatures and then summon them whenever you like with Ninjutsu your Ninja Art. You write your name in blood on the Toad Summoning contact.Under that you press your fingerprint in blood. Find the place where you want to summon the creature. Then, when you want to call them, produce Chakra and place down the hand you signed the contract with. The hand seals are boar, dog, bird, monkey, and sheep. Stay on Lord Gamabunta Back All Day. '''Initial Jinchuriki Form: You have two types of Chakra. The color of the Nine Tailed Fox Chakra is red. It seems that personal danger or heightened emotions are the key to calling forth the Nine Tailed Fox’s Chakra. Use up all of your normal Chakra with the Water Walking technique. Try Building up that Red Chakra Right Now. You're going to need to use up all of your usually Chakra so just that your Red Chakra remains. Giant Rasengan: You must make this technique unique. You must harness the power of your massive Chakra that you have. In order to increase the power of the Rasengan you must first learn how to master on how to infuse more of your Chakra. Giant Shuriken: I take a Scroll any Scroll and count to three and a Giant Shuriken will appear. Collaboration Ninjutsu: A Simple Jutsu using your Wind Chakra. It's a Collaboration Ninjutsu! In which two Jutsu are combined in order to make a single Stronger Jutsu! The Two Jutsu has to be in Perfect Sync for the Collaboration Ninjutsu to Work. Work on Your Sense of Rhythm. Through your actions, you demonstrated what Jiraiya Sensei taught us to do. You used your powers to help people in need, even if they aren't from the Hidden Leaf. Sage Jutsu Training #Mediate with Secret Toad Oil #Lift one of the Stone Frogs with only Ninjutsu Chakra #Lift the Stone Frog with Sage Jutsu Chakra #Master using Sage Jutsu Chakra without using Toad Oil #Balance a Stone Slab on Top of the Highest Point in Mediation. #Let us Begin by Synchronizing are Breathing. Rasengan With this tree climbing Chakra type of Chakra your Chakra level must be maintained by focusing your mind,and keeping that concentration. With the water walking chakra you release a fixed amount of Chakra continuously. With this one you should use the Water Walking chakra with a continuous flow to spin the balloon around. Anyone can learn to train the rotation of the Chakra from within the unconscious. You should build up the essential energy to blend the Chakra. The rotations direction is either right or left. So each person is different. For this lesson spin the water in the balloon in the opposite direction of your own rotation by using energy. The Chakra flow will be disrupted when it is not in harmony with the rotation. The thing is you need to be familiar with your sixth sense. The back of the head. Your hairline shows it. A right swirl becomes the Right Rotation. Left swirl becomes left rotation. This Jutsu is an A Rank Ultra High Grade Level. The fourth Hokage created this Jutsu and it took him 3 years to master it. The second step is to add power. If there is no water, it’s hard to feel the Chakra moving, so it’s hard to power it up or control it. Basically, you max out the spin and the power of your Chakra but you make a wall within the balloon and concentrate your power. With the Tree Climbing Exercise you learned to gather and maintain Chakra. With Water Walking exercise you learn to release a steady amount of it. With the Water Balloon Exercise you will learn to create a stream of Chakra spinning it. First Gather the Chakra in your hand using the Tree Climbing Technique. Then release a steady stream of it using the Walk on Water Technique and finally use the Chakra to push and turn the Water inside of the Balloon. A good way to build up Chakra in the body is to spin it in a tight spiral. Whether the Chakra spins to the left or the Right depends on the individual. The first element is Rotation. The second element is Force. But this object is solid there is no Water inside so it is far more difficult to exert your Chakra Rotation on it. The first step you learned was Rotation. The Second step was power. The third step you gotta draw up 100% of what you learned so far and then maintain it. In other words keeping the power and the rotation of your Chakra at their Maximum. First visualize the thin membrane just inside the balloon. Then of compressing the Chakra inside it.Pop the Water Balloon using Chakra is the first stage.Break the Rubber Ball using Chakra. Try not to pop the Balloon. Masters #Hiruzen Sarutobi #Minato Namikaze Students #Minato Namikaze #Naruto Uzumaki #Nagato Uzumaki #Konan #Yahiko Training Episodes #Long Time No See: Jiraiya Returns #The Summoning Jutsu: Wisdom of the Toad Sage! #A Feeling of Yearning, a Flower Full of Hope #Live or Die: Risk it All to Win it All! #He Flies! He Jumps! He Lurks! Chief Toad Appears! #Jiraiya: Naruto's Potential Disaster! #A New Training Begins: I Will Be Strong! #Keep on Training: Pop Goes the Water Balloon! #Focal Point: The Mark of the Leaf #An Impossible Choice: The Pain Within Tsunade's Heart #Inheritance! The Necklace of Death! #A Dubious Offer! Tsunade's Choice #Departure #Naruto's Growth #The Secret Weapon is called... #An Unnecessary Addition #Nine-Tails Unleashed! #The Unfinished Page #The Secret of the Battle #Orochimaru's Hideout Discovered #Connecting Hearts #The Unseeing Enemy #The Two Charms #Tales of a Gutsy Ninja Part 1 #Tales of a Gutsy Ninja Part 2 #The First Challenge #Surpassing the Master #Assault on the Leaf Village! #Power to Believe #Mystery of Pain #Surname is Sarutobi, Given Name, Konohamaru #Jiraiya Ninja Scrolls ~The Tale of Naruto the Hero~ The Masked Man. #In Attendance, the Six Paths of Pain Jutsu #Art of the Raging Lion's Mane #Chameleon Jutsu #Combo Rasengan #Earth Style: Dark Swamp #Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu #Fire Style: Flame Bombs #Fire Style: Giant Flame Bombs #Five Pronged Seal Release #Kekkai Barrier: Gamahyoro #Massive Rasengan #Ninja Art: Needle Jizo #Ninja Art: Summoning: Bring Down the House Jutsu #Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu: Gama #Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu: Gamabunta #Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu: Gamahiro #Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu: Gamaken #Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu: Gamakichi #Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu: Gamariki #Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu: Gamatatsu #Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap #Probe Barrier #Rasengan #Sage Art: Amphibian Jutsu #Sannin Mode #Sealing Jutsu: Fire Seal #Sealing Spell: Finger-Carved Seal #Shuriken Whatever Jutsu #Smack of Love #Strange Kabuki Sage Dance #Substitution Jutsu #Summoning: Crushing Toad Stomach #Summoning: Toad Shop Technique #Teleportation Jutsu #Toad Oil Bomb #Toad Subjugation Shadow Manipulation Jutsu #Transparency Jutsu #Walking on Water Technique Jutsu that he teaches #Initial Jinchūriki Form #Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu: Gamabunta #Walk on Fire #Walk on Air #Transparency Jutsu #Leaf Concentration Practice #Rasengan #Summoning Jutsu: Giant Shuriken #Giant Rasengan #The Nine Tailed Fox Spirit's Cloak Weapons #Chakra Suppressing Seal #Contract with the Summoning Toads #Customized Forehead Protector #Hidden Leaf Village Flak Jacket #Hidden Leaf Village Forehead Protector #Kunai #Make Out Paradise #Make Out Tactics #Make Out Violence Missions # Two years ago Jiraiya had intel that said the Akatsuki would target Naruto in three or four years. Screenshots 1;flashback.PNG masterj.PNG 81sannin.PNG 79-1476023820.PNG 78-1476023820.PNG 77-1476023819.PNG 76-1476023818.PNG 75-1476023818.PNG 74-1476023817.PNG 73-1476023817.PNG 72-1476023817.PNG 45-1480639425.PNG 300px-Profile Jiraiya.png 64-1488345618.PNG Naruto EP Separation13709.png Naruto EP Separation13732.png Naruto EP Separation13318.png SomberNews22537.png SomberNews19945.png SomberNews19921.png SomberNews19897.png SomberNews19873.png SomberNews19849.png SomberNews19825.png SomberNews19801.png SomberNews19777.png Naruto15312673.png Naruto15312625.png Naruto15312649.png Naruto15312601.png Naruto15312577.png Naruto15306289.png Naruto15306265.png 42 (2)-2.PNG 100 (1)j.PNG jiraya.PNG Category:Naruto Universe Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:General Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Firebender Category:Earthbender Category:Perverts Category:Army of Light Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Sannin Category:Duplication Category:Superhuman Strength Category:My Masters Category:Animagus Category:Transformation Category:Wallcrawling Category:Veterans Category:Transfiguration Category:Sealing Category:Apport Category:Legendary Character Category:Animal Empathy Category:Legal Guardian Category:Energy Projection Category:Invisibility Category:Author Category:Deceased Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Stealth Force Category:Jounin Category:Frogs Category:Splicers Category:Team Hiruzen Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Alcoholic Category:Mercenary Category:Interrogation Category:Kidnapper Category:Ninja Category:Scars Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Tattoo Category:Summoning Category:Superheroes Category:Detective Category:Trackers Category:Sarcasm Category:Shadow Magic Category:Indomitable Will Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Ghosts Category:Souls Category:Nature Energy Users Category:Spy Category:Escape Artist Category:Marksmanship Category:Lord Category:Chosen Ones Category:Killed In Action Category:Military Category:Military Category:Martial Artist Category:Man Category:Charisma Category:Heroic Sacrifice Category:Konoha Academy Category:City Buster Category:Murdered Category:Villain Killer Category:Humans Category:Humans